Oh My My My
by LookingForTheOne
Summary: songfic for Taylor Swift's song Oh My My My. TROYELLA duh! ONESHOT


Seven year old, Gabriella Montez, was sitting beside her best friend, Troy Bolton, age nine. They were watching the t.v. when Taylor Swift's new song came on...

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

* * *

"gabi come on lets go" Troy whined as he tried to get Gaby to move, it wasn't working.

"no i don't want to go" Gaby stated. She was just as stubborn as he was.

"if you don't come then i'll have to beat you up" Troy proudly said as he made his way over to were Gabriella was sitting.

" you wouldn't" Gaby shot back. Getting up from her spot and started to back away from him.

"oh yes i would" Troy said running after her.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

* * *

"let's play truth or dare" Gaby said, hoping he would say yes.

''ok but just this once'' Troy said knowing she would keep asking if he said no.

''ok, me first, truth or dare?"

''dare''\par ''i dare you to... kiss me'' she said with a smirk on her face.

''do i have to?'' Troy whined.

''yes'' she said. Troy leaned in, but Gaby looked at him and ran the other direction.Troy opened his eyes to see the back of a girl running away.Troy decided to run after her.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

* * *

''wow. Gaby you look amazing.'' Troy said as looked at her in awe.

''oh thank you troy, and you don't look to bad yourself'' When she said this both their cheeks turned bright red.

''here i have something for you'' he said as he pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket and gave to her.

''oh troy, it's beautiful!'' she said as she jumped into his arms enclosing him into a huge hug.

''your welcome'' He said as he kissed her cheek.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

* * *

''thanks a lot Troy'' She stated as the anger grew deep inside her.

''whatever'' Troy said as she slamed the door in his face. He could hear her crying and her back sliding down aginst the door. He just stood there on her porch thinking

' what have i done!'.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside til the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

* * *

'' oh Troy this is so romantic'' Gaby said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

''y-y-y-yhea'' he said he knew she could tell he was really nervous.

''Troy are you ok, you seem tense'' she said as she looked him stright in the eye.

''well-'' Troy got down on one knee ''Gaby i love you so much and will do anything for you, w-w-will y-you marry m-me??'' he managed to say.

Without evening thinking Gabriella said ''YES!!!!!!'' she said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

* * *

''i do''

''i do too''

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

* * *

''hey how's my favorite family?'' Troy asked his wife of two years.

''great, Hayden said his very frist words today!'' she exclaimed excitedly.

''oh man, i missed it''

''oh don't worry sweety, i got it all on tape.

_Troy just chuckled at his wife._

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

I didn't like that very much but oh well! lol. R&R!! IM REALLY BORED! 


End file.
